Gringamore
The brother of Dame Lionesse and Linet. He loved his sister heartily. He lives in a castle with his wife, perhaps at the Isle of Avilion and is perhaps the father of Laurel. He is the most perilous knight in the world. His father had won upon a heathen tyrant a noble sword which he inherited. (7,xxvii) Lionesse called him and prayed him in all manner, to ride after Sir Beaumains, and in his heaviness, to wait until he lodges in some place to lie down and sleep; and then as quietly as possible, to take his dwarf and leave as fast as he can before he wakes up. He should meet them at his castle so that she will interrogate him and find out his true lineage and name. So he rode all the other day and night until he found them by a water, Beaumains lying with his head upon his shield. And as the knight fell asleep, he came silently stalking behind the dwarf, plucked him securely under his arm, and rode away as fast as he ever could unto his own castle, but the dwarf cried for help and Beaumains woke up and saw him ride away and out of sight. (7,xix) The dwarf was questioned by the sisters and revealed that Beaumains is Prince Gareth of Orkney, and begged her to let him free, and if Gareth gets angry, he will do much harm to this country. Gringamore ignored him and prepared dinner and they made great joy to honor her. As they talked Gareth came at the gate, calling Gringamore a traitor, threatening and demanding his dwarf. Gringamore appeared in a window and denied him. Gareth called him a coward and challenged him to win the dwarf. Gringamore agreed saying he won't ever win despite his big words. Then Lionesse came to him and let him have his dwarf again as she doesn't need him any more, and said how she delivered her from the Red Knight of the Red Launds and how she owes him. Gringamore obeyed and went down and cried for pardon and to amend what he had misdone, and invited him into the castle to make him cheer, and he will get his dwarf and all pleasance he can, as he has repented once the dwarf told about his blood and his noble deeds in these marches. And so Gringamore took him by the hand and led him into the hall where his own wife was. (7,xx) Gringamore entertained them with all manner of games, plays, dance and song, while Lionesse was disguised as a princess, and he noticed their looks and interest between them. After supper he called her into a chamber and talked to her, pointing out that he is a full noble knight and should make him to stay here and he will do him all pleasure he can. She said she knows it and will try him better. Then he went to Gareth and told him to be happy as his sister is his, as she loves him as much as he does. He asked Gareth to sojourn with him and promised that she will be always with them and keep him happy. (7,xxi) After supper the lords and ladies withdrew to their rooms and Gareth, as asked, was accomodated in the hall. Around midnight he heard Lionesse crying aloud, and he came down. He saw her in Gareth's bed and Gareth wounded and was displeased and ashamed and asked for expanations; Lionesse, said that she was not responsible, and she is not ashamed to be with him as he will be her husband. Gringamore promised that he was not responsible either for the event, and the two stanched his bleeding as well as they could and they made great sorrow. Soon after came Linet and all saw her with an ointment glueing the knight's head who came back to life, admitting that she did everything for their honour. (7,xxii) Some nights later the same happened and he came hearing the cries of Lionesse and found Gareth again wounded and swooned. He gave him a potion that relieved him. (7,xxiii) When Lionesse was summoned by king Arthur, she announced a tournament on the Assumption of our Lady. Then she returned to the Isle of Avilion, where her brother dwelt, then she told them all how she had done. (7,xxvi) When Arthur's harbingers arrived to the Castle Dangerous, Gareth once more prayed Lionesse, Gringamore, Ironside and Persant to never mention his name. In preparation for the tournament, Gringamore gave him a good bay courser, a good and sure armour, and the sword from his father. (7,xxvii) When Arthur reunited with Gareth, he summoned Lionesse, and Gringamore accompanied his sister there. (7,xxxiii) It was decided that the weddings will be at Kink Kenadon on Michaelmas. Lionesse with Linet and Gringamore rode to their castle. (7,xxxiv) Gringamore had the conduct of his sisters as they rode to Kink Kenadon for the wedding and were lodged at the king's device. (7,xxxv) category:knights